DuelCon
by saxygal
Summary: Triple crossover! Includes the original Yu-Gi-Oh as well as GX and 5Ds. Full summary inside. Rated T just in case... R&R please!
1. Welcome to New Domino City!

**Ok this is my first shot at a cross over, and it's a triple cross over (Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds)!**

**Summary: The New Domino City Convention Center is the home to the world's newest Duel Monsters convention-DuelCon! And it's hosted by none other than the King of Games himself-Yugi Muto! Duelists from all over the world are flocking to New Domino City for this event. Among them are top duelist and Duel Academy graduate, Jaden Yuki, and New Domino resident and turbo-dueling champion, Yusei Fudo. But everything is about to change in the lives of our favorite duelists. And it's not just new duel techniques either.  
><strong>

DuelCon

Welcome to New Domino City!

_Ding!_ "Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing soon. Thank you for flying Air Domino!" the flight attendant's voice crackled from the overhead speakers. A young man, who was riding in first class, sat up in his chair, groggy from his nap.

"We're landing already?" Jaden Yuki said to no one in particular. "But we couldn't have been in the air more than an hour…" He looked down at his watch. He jumped when he saw the time. "Man, I slept through a four and a half hour flight! Well, so much for watching the in-flight movie."

The plane lurched as it hit small pockets of turbulence as it descended. Jaden felt the plane slope downwards, getting steeper by the minute. He looked out the window and watched as the plane dipped below the clouds and the blue expanse of the ocean grew closer. Soon, the water disappeared and changed into the gleaming city below._ Wow…_ Jaden thought to himself. After about fifteen minutes of descent, the plane landed.

Jaden got up with everyone else after the plane had stopped. He reached up into the overhead compartment and grabbed his book bag. Slinging the red bag over his shoulder, Jaden exited the plane.

The terminal area was full of people, and most seemed to be getting off of various planes. Also, many seemed to be duelists. Jaden even recognized some from the various tournaments he'd competed in over the years.

"Wow, this convention seems like it's going to be huge!" Jaden said. His excitement was building by the second. With his classic huge grin plastered on his face, Jaden walked down to baggage. After grabbing his duffle bag, he headed out into the sunlit city, passing under the large sign that read "Welcome to New Domino City!"

_Meanwhile…_

Yusei Fudo sat in the garage, his laptop sitting on the table in front of him, running some final schematics on his duel runner. He wanted to make sure it was in tip-top shape before leaving, seeing as he wouldn't be in the garage for a few days.

"I don't see why you're insisting on going to this convention, Yusei. It seems like a complete waste of precious time," an Aussie voice said from behind him. Yusei turned around to face his best friend. Jack Atlas was lounging on the couch, hands behind his head and eyes closed.

"Jack, you do realize that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, right?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like there won't be other conventions you can go to, Yus. Specifically ones that will be held _after _you retire from being a professional duelist and are done with this whole signer business."

"Jack, you should know better than anyone that this "signer business", as you put it, won't be over anytime soon," Yusei pointed out. Jack grumbled a little in response. Yusei felt his lip twitch in amusement. "And besides, I'm actually interested in some of Kaiba Corp's new duel technology, not to mention meeting this Yugi guy."

Jack groaned and sat up to look at Yusei. "Yugi Muto is old news. I heard that some kid whose been on the scene for just a few years is closing in on his win record; well on his way to becoming the next "King of Games" as they call it in regular dueling." Yusei rolled his eyes at the blonde guy sitting across from him. Jack just ignored it and continued, "Besides, nothing that Kaiba Corp makes can compare to today's turbo-dueling tech."

"How do you know that Kaiba Corp doesn't make duel runners and other turbo-dueling gear?"

Jack just sat there with a dumbfounded expression. "Well, you see, it's quite simple. There's…uh…well I…um…I…" His voice trailed away, beaten. Yusei laughed just as his laptop dinged, announcing that the schematic was done. He turned around to check the results, nodding to himself when it showed that everything was running correctly.

"Hey, what's up lazy bums!" a voice called out. Both boys turned to see Crow walk in the door.

"Crow," Jack said.

"Hey," Yusei said as he shut down the laptop. He scooped it up and walked over to place it into his black duffle bag.

"Hey Yus." Yusei turned to face Crow. "Why is it that you're staying in the con-center's dorms again? We live, like, ten minutes away via runner."

"Convention regulations," the signer replied as he opened the compartment in the back of the runner. He stuffed the bag inside and shut the top. He grabbed his jacket off of the back of the chair and shrugged into it.

"Have fun rooming with some no name," Jack commented. He returned to lying on the couch, feet propped up on the arm.

"Ya know Jack, if you had decided to go, you and Yusei could've been roomies," Crow pointed out. Jack spluttered and sat up.

"Say what!"

"He's right, Jack. It was a strong possibility," Yusei added, strapping on his riding gloves. He chuckled to himself as Jack groaned and threw himself back down on the couch.

"Somebody kill me, please," he mumbled. The other two began openly chuckling.

Yusei grabbed his helmet off of the table and placed it on his head. "Well, I'm off," he said as he mounted the red runner. He pressed the ignition button and the runner growled to life.

"See ya later, Yus!" Crow yelled over the roar of the runner's engine. Jack just groaned.

Yusei put the runner into gear and sped out of the garage. Once on the main road, he angled towards the convention center. _DuelCon here I come_ he thought as he added to the throttle and sped down the road.

_In the con-center penthouse…_

The entire top floor of the con-center dorms was like one large apartment, reserved for convention hosts and their guests. When there wasn't a convention in town, the dorms were treated as an extra hotel and the top floor was treated as a penthouse suite.

Currently the penthouse was being occupied by four people, the hosts of DuelCon. They had arrived the day before to begin preparing for all the duelists, big names and rookies, who were arriving for the first DuelCon in history. And by the looks of the registrations that had come in since 9 o'clock that morning, it was also going to be the largest convention in the history of dueling.

A young man was standing on one of the balconies, specifically the one that was facing out over the city. His hair was blonde and spiked out. He wore jeans, a black sleeveless shirt underneath a blue jacket, and black sneakers. A belt was strapped around his waist with holsters made to hold duel decks. Sighing, he leaned against the railing. _Why did I agree to do this? I'm a duelist, not a public speaker,_ he thought to himself.

"Maybe that's because you're too nice to turn someone down, Yugi," a voice said from behind him. Yugi Muto spun around. Standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall, was a man who could be Yugi's twin. The only differences were that this man wore boots instead of sneakers and a black, spiked choker around his neck, an item that Yugi had done away with years ago. His face, though no older than Yugi's, showed signs of years of experience and his eyes revealed his vast pools of knowledge and wisdom.

"Oh, hey Yami. I didn't hear you come in," Yugi replied, relaxing at the sight of his best friend, his other half. Sometimes he forgot that, despite Yami having a physical body instead of being trapped in the Millennium Puzzle, the two could still hear each other's thoughts when they were in close proximity. "So what are you doing? I thought you were taking a nap before kick off tonight."

Yami shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. I guess I'm just as on edge as you are. You sure you're ok?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous," he said. He turned around to face the city again.

Yami stood silent for a minute before sighing and coming to stand next to the King of Games. "Listen Yugi, I'll always be here for you, you know that right?" Yugi nodded without turning around. "Did I ever tell you why I choose to stay here instead of going back to ancient Egypt to rule as pharaoh?"

"No, I just always assumed that you didn't want to go back and be pharaoh. I never understood why, it's just what I thought."

Yami chuckled. "Well you're partly right. I didn't want to go back and rule. And for more reasons than you think."

Yugi looked up curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, being pharaoh is a hard job and personally, after being stuck in that puzzle for 3,000 years, I didn't think that I could do it anymore," Yami explained. Yugi nodded in understanding; he didn't think that he'd ever be able to be a pharaoh. "Plus, I met you and Joey and Tristan and Tea. And with such good friends here, well, I just couldn't leave," Yami added.

"You didn't want-" Yugi started

"Hey Yug, Yam!" the voice of Joey Wheeler called from the door. Both men turned around to face Joey, who was standing in the doorway of Yugi's room along with Tristan Taylor. "You guys want to go check out a turbo-duel before the opener tonight?"

The two twins, born 3,000 years apart, looked at each other. Then they both turned around and nodded.

"Definitely!" the two said at the same time. All four friends laughed as they exited the room and headed towards the elevator.

**I really need to stop coming up with new ideas or else I'm gonna become even more overwhelmed. *sigh* But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Just to clarify a few things, yes Yami and Yugi are separated, no they aren't together. Updates will be sporadic due to the fact that I have three other stories that I'm working on. *sighs again* Please review, they make me oh-so happy!**


	2. Roommates

**So the chapter title says a lot. Any guesses on who the roomies are? Guess you'll just have to read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except DuelCon, that's all mine!  
><strong>

Roommates

_Jaden's POV_

Jaden stared at the sheer mass of the building, or really buildings, before him. One was a large dome shaped building, wider that it was tall, almost like a stadium. The one next to it looked like a large hotel, spanning several stories with balconies encircling the entire building. Then there was a much smaller building that seemed to connect the other two together. Jaden had never seen anything like it before.

He let out a low whistle. "Wow, this place is huge!" Jaden said. "No wonder they decided to hold DuelCon here."

Jaden walked in the front doors, which were on the smaller connector building, into a large lobby area. His jaw dropped at the size of the space, and then almost hit the floor at the number of people there. He quickly regained his composure and fought his way into the line at the registration table. The line was long, but it moved pretty quickly and soon he was at the front of the line.

"Name please," said the woman who was sitting at the table.

"Jaden Yuki, champion duelist," he said, grin stretching across his face. The woman, who honestly looked like a librarian, just glared at him and then went back to staring at his information sheet.

The woman sat there for a minute looking at his information. Slowly she nodded to herself before handing him a room key and a lanyard. "Your room's on floor 23. Keep that lanyard with you at all times; you'll need it to get into convention sessions, plus it has your name on it so people can identify you," she explained. "Which means do. Not. Lose. It," she added in a stern voice.

"Got it!" Jaden nodded and slipped the lanyard over his head. He walked out of the line and headed towards the sign that said "Con-Center Lodging". He passed through another set of glass doors and entered into an area that was almost like a sitting room. Except this sitting room had old school duel tables set up and big screen TVs. There were also two elevators and a set of double doors that led to a dining hall. Jaden looked at some of the duel tables that were set up. _Hm, I might just have to check those out later,_ Jaden thought.

He walked over to the elevators and pushed the "Up" button. He stood there with his hands in his pockets, whistling, while he waited for one to come down. Soon, the elevator dinged and the doors on the right opened. Jaden slipped inside and pushed the button for the 23rd floor.

The ride was pretty short, even if it was up 23 floors. The doors opened and Jaden stepped out into the hall. The hall was long and was elegantly, but simply, decorated. Even though the brochure had sad that all attendants would be staying in the con-center's dorms, he had never expected that "dorms" were the equivalent to a 5-star hotel. His years at the Duel Academy had spoiled his idea of a dorm.

He walked down the hallway looking at room numbers as he went. "Let's see…2311, 2313…Ah, here it is, 2315." Jaden slipped the key in the door and entered the room. The first room was a small living area with a TV and a small kitchen. There were two glass doors at the end that opened up to a large balcony. On the left side of the room, there were three doors, all closed. Jaden walked over to the one in the middle and opened it. _Ok, there's the bathroom. So that means that these other two rooms must be bedrooms._

Jaden stepped over to the door on the left of the bathroom and opened it. "Sweet! A king-sized bed!" Jaden went a jumped onto the bed, sighing at the softness of it. He got up a dropped his duffle onto the floor in front of the bed. Then he pulled off his jacket and flung it onto the chair in the corner. He went back and flopped down on the bed. He didn't really need another nap, but he did want to rest for a few minutes…

_Yusei's POV_

The con-center loomed in the distance. The dorms were among the tallest buildings in the city while the convention hall itself had the second highest occupancy level; the highest obviously being Duelist's Stadium. Yusei turned his runner to the left and sped into the large parking garage next to the con-center. He quickly found a parking space and parked the runner. He flipped the kickstand down and climbed off. Taking off his helmet, Yusei opened up the storage compartment in the back. He removed his duffle and replaced it with his helmet. Then, he activated the security features before heading towards registration.

As he walked down the sidewalk to the entrance, Yusei noticed the amount of people still making their way to the con-center. Some had on backpacks with duel disks sticking out of them, others with duel holsters similar to Yusei's strapped to their waists. _Hopefully this will be a good convention, I need a nice vacation,_ he thought.

Yusei walked through the sliding glass doors and entered the main hall. Other than the registration table, there were tables that were set up around the room selling various items. Some were selling new cards and gear, others selling T-shirts sporting various legendary monsters and champion duelists, including the famous Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Jaden Yuki, and Syrus Truesdale; although he had only heard of Yugi and Joey, Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale had only been in professional dueling for two or three years. Jack and himself were the only turbo-dueling faces present on the merchandise, but they were also the most well known turbo-duelists, so it made sense.

He walked up and stood in the registration line. It was long, but moving quickly. Yusei observed the other duelists in the room. Some seemed nervous and slightly jumpy, glancing around the room and fidgeting; while others were about to go through the roof, their excitement uncontained and spilling out from them. Yusei felt like he was one of the calmest ones here, granted he had never been one to show a lot of emotions. It's not that he wasn't excited, he just didn't feel like acting like a bubbly fangirl.

Yusei registered and went over to the dorms. He glanced around the Commons before heading to the elevators. Yusei scratched absentmindedly at the mark on his cheek as he waited for the elevator to come down. He sighed and closed his eyes. _I wish there was a way to get rid of this thing. I'm getting tired of still getting strange looks because of it._ The elevator dinged, ripping him from his thoughts.

Yusei rode the elevator up to his floor. He stepped out into an elegantly decorated hall. One thing most people, or at least people who didn't live in New Domino, didn't know was that the con-center's dorms were made so that the more important guests, champions, celebrities, VIPs, got the better rooms; meaning that they were better decorated, higher up, and more spacious. The best room was the penthouse on the top floor, but the only people who ever saw it were convention hosts and visiting dignitaries when they came. All the other floors were the ones that were used by regular people, slowly getting better the farther up you went.

Yusei walked down the hall looking for his room. It was set up like a hotel so he only had to look on one side. Finally he reached the end of the hall. "Finally! It figures that my room is at the end of the hall," he mumbled. He slipped the key in the door and opened it.

The layout was a basic 5-star hotel suite layout. The main room consisted of a sitting room and a kitchen with a balcony at the far end. To the left there were three doors, two of which were open. _Looks like my roommate's taking a nap…better not disturb him._

Yusei went over to the first open door. He stopped in the doorway, shock plastered on his face. Lying on his back on the bed was a young brunette rifling through his duel deck. "Uh…" The noise was involuntary and Yusei clamped his mouth shut. Still the guy turned his head to look at him.

"Oh, hey," he said sitting up. "You must be my roomie."

"Yeah, I guess," Yusei said. He watched as the kid, well not really since he looked like he might be a few years older than Yusei, stood up and walked over to him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Name's Jaden Yuki, soon to be the next King of Games!" he stated, sticking out his hand. _So this is who Jack was talking about earlier,_ Yusei thought. He also remembered seeing the name Jaden Yuki on some of the merchandise in the main lobby.

"Yusei Fudo, turbo-duelist." Yusei shook Jaden's hand. Jaden's eyes lit up at the word "turbo-duelist".

"Well it's nice to meet ya, Yusei!" Jaden said with a laugh. Yusei sighed internally. _Oh boy, looks like I'm rooming with a grown-up version of Leo._

**Hehehe...Yusei has to deal with Jaden! From a 5Ds perspective, Jaden reminds me of Leo, ya know cause he can be a little hyper. Anyway, Yugi and the gang will be in the next chapter along with these two. Please review!**_  
><em>


	3. The Satellite

**Hey, guys I'm back. I got in a fast update this time! I actually have time to write since I'm home and currently without a job. So go on and read to your heart's content!**

The Satellite

_At the con-center…_

"So, you're a turbo-duelist, huh?" Jaden asked Yusei. He observed his roommates appearance. His hair was black with blonde highlights at the ends. His clothing was pretty standard with the exception of his gloves and jacket, which had these orange things on the shoulders. He also had a weird tattoo on his cheek.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I am." Yusei turned to look at him. "You ever been in a turbo-duel?" he asked before turning back to look out the balcony doors.

Jaden shook his head. "Nah, it's not real popular outside of New Domino yet. I've heard about it and watched it some on TV but as far as seeing one in person or participating in one, it's never happened."

"So that's why it's so interesting to you," the turbo-duelist mused without turning away from the glass doors.

"Yeah, I guess. Say, what in the world are you staring at?" Jaden asked. When Yusei didn't respond he moved over to stand next to him and look out the window. The view would have been fantastic. He could see the city as it stretched out towards the ocean, shifting into the wharfs where the water met land. The downer was the large city out in the middle of the ocean. It was cold and grey looking, the complete opposite of New Domino. It also looked like it was falling apart. "What is that?"

"It's called the Satellite," Yusei said. His voice didn't reveal too much emotion, but Jaden could hear the resentment and slight endearment in it.

"But what exactly is it? What's its purpose?"

Yusei sighed. "Do you really want to know?" Jaden nodded vigorously. "Fine. You should probably sit down and make yourself comfortable. It's a long story and it's not a pleasant one."

_In Duelist's Stadium…_

Duelist's Stadium was one of the largest coliseums reserved exclusively for dueling in the world. Granted, the stadium was also the only one that held professional turbo-duels. The idea of dueling while on a motorbike was still new and hadn't spread out too far into the world yet.

Yugi, Yami, Tristan, and Joey stood inside of the glass elevator that was taking them up to the upper tier of the stands. There weren't any major duels going on today, just some duelists practicing, but Joey had insisted that they go to the top saying that they'd have a better view of the action. Yugi had agreed, but he was starting to think that maybe they should've sat closer to the bottom. Or at least had taken the stairs instead.

All four men stood in silence in the elevator as it ascended. They had come to New Domino as convention hosts and champion duelists. But now, staring out the glass of the elevator, they had been reverted back to their teenage selves. Except for Yami, whose teenage years had been in Ancient Egypt, so he had reverted to the time when he had been trapped in the Millennium Puzzle.

"I thought that they had just upgraded Domino," Tristan said. "I never expected this."

"Yeah, me either," Joey added.

"And I thought we were bad about letting things fall into ruin," Yami said, referring to his time as pharaoh.

They all just stared at the grey mass sitting out in the middle of the ocean. It was so large that Yugi wondered how they hadn't noticed it until now. The tall skyscrapers were falling apart, some just pointed hunks of metal near the tops. And yet, Yugi could name every single one of them. He felt the tears begin to form in his violet eyes. He slammed them shut and gripped the rail, trying to keep the salt water from running down his cheeks.

"Why'd they do this?" Yugi growled, slamming his fist against the glass. His deep voice, now nearly as deep as Yami's, was gruff from his emotions.

"I don't know man," Joey whispered.

"What happened after we left?" Yami wondered aloud. The quartet remained silent, just staring out at the dark mass floating on the water.

_One lengthy explanation later…_

"So that's Domino?" Jaden asked, disbelief coating his voice. His eyes were wide and he was looking at Yusei like he had just sprouted another head.

Yusei nodded. That was one thing that everyone, Satellites and citizens of New Domino, were taught from a very young age. When New Domino was built, they hadn't just remodeled the original Domino City; they had built a completely new and technically advanced city. Domino was falling apart when the city was built anyway, so instead of fixing it up, New Domino had shoved all of the riff-raff into Domino City and isolated them from the citizens of New Domino. Thus, the Satellite was created.

"It doesn't look anything like I remember it," Jaden said. He looked over his shoulder out the balcony doors, his eyes distant. "Or at least, not how I think I remember it; I was really little the last time I was there."

"It wouldn't. It's been nearly twenty years since New Domino was built."

"Wow…" Jaden mused. Then he turned back to face Yusei. "But why keep it? Why not just get rid of it?"

Yusei shrugged. "Overpopulation." Jaden cocked his head to the side, making himself look like a lost puppy. "The reason that New Domino was built was because Domino was getting overcrowded. The new city was, is, larger but it still seemed like there was too many people. So, the government shipped off the city's "negative influences" to old Domino, the Satellite."

"Negative influences?" Jaden inquired.

Yusei nodded. "People that the city thought weren't good for society; criminals, rebellious teens, the homeless…" Yusei trailed off. His memories from his childhood and more recent years were coming back and they weren't something he wanted to think about at the moment.

"You ok there, Yus?" Jaden asked. Then he added, "Is it ok if I call you Yus? I mean if it's not, just tell me and I'll-"

"Its fine, Yus is what everyone else calls me," Yusei said with a chuckle. "And I'm fine, just remembering."

"Remembering what?"

Yusei shook his head. "Oh no, it's your turn to talk, starting with that red jacket of yours."

Jaden grinned. "Well then, you better fasten your seatbelt Yus 'cause my past is one wild tale."

**I haven't decided if the Satellite's going to be a big part of the story yet or not so don't ask. I felt like it needed to be included though since the only one of the main for characters that knows about it is Yusei. Oh well, review please!**


	4. The Past Part I: Jaden Yuki

**Here it is, the next chapter! If you've watched the Yu-Gi-Oh GX series, then a lot of this is going to be very familiar, but the characters need to get to know each other for the rest of the story to happen. So read on!**

The Past Part I: Jaden Yuki

"What do you mean by 'wild ride'?" Yusei asked. Jaden grinned wider at his roommate's confused expression.

"You'll see," Jaden said while smirking. "I guess the best place to start would be at the beginning.

"I grew up in a small city, not too far from Tokyo. It was just me and my parents; I grew up as your typical kid. I had friends, I went to school, and lived the basic life of a basic kid. And like any other kid, I enjoyed Duel Monsters.

"I guess my life began changing when I was 15. I had really gotten into dueling by then. I had even saved up enough money and had bought my own duel disk. I began entering amateur tournaments, some just for fun and others to practice. I was training; I wanted to be a professional duelist. Then the time came, the auditions for Duel Academy."

"I'm assuming that Duel Academy is a school for duelists," Yusei stated.

Jaden nodded. "You would be correct, but they don't just let anybody in. There's a huge entrance exam you have to take first.

"So where was I? Oh, yeah, exam day! See before we can actually take the exam, every applicant must submit an essay on dueling. It can be anything from why you love dueling to why you believe that Exodia should have been considered amongst the Egyptian God cards. The possibilities are limitless, just as long as the essay is well thought out and organized. I'm actually amazed that mine made the cut; I'm not the best at essays. But once your essay passes, it's still not a guarantee that you're in.

"See, after the essay comes the real test. Once an essay's been passed, the duelist who wrote it has to attend the DA exam day that is closest to them. During exam days, all applicants whose essays were accepted have to duel one of the Academy's Prompters. You win the duel, you're in; you lose, you better hope that your essay for the next year makes the cut. Fortunately, I won mine. I was really a lucky dog; instead of dueling a prompter, I had to duel Doctor Crowler. Crowler was one of the professors for the Obelisk Blue kids, and he's a very skilled dueler. But I beat him, to the amazement of everyone, myself included even if I didn't show it."

"Hold on a sec," Yusei said. "You said something about Obelisk. Does that refer to the Legendary Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor? And what do you mean by 'Obelisk Blue kids'?"

Jaden held up his hands. "Whoa there, Yus. I'm getting there, just hang on." Yusei nodded and leaned back in his chair. _And I thought I was the curious one,_ Jaden thought.

"After entrance exams are done, the new students are ranked and placed in dorms. Your rank represents how good of a duelist you're supposed to be. There are three different ranks, Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red. Yes, the three ranks are named after the three Egyptian Gods, so you were right about Obelisk. Speaking of Obelisk, the Obelisk Blues are at the top of the food chain at DA. A lot of the first years that are placed in Obelisk come from previous dueling schools, though not as prestigious; everyone else just has to work their way up. The Obelisks have everything from great food to dorms that are like five-star hotels.

"The Ra Yellows are next in line. First year Ras are either duelists who scored high on their exams or they come from duel schools like the Obelisks, but they didn't do as well. If I remember right, most students end up as a Ra. I never did, but I'm fine with that. But the Ras had more moderate dorms. Don't get me wrong, their food was still good and their dorms were still pretty nice, but they weren't as nice as the Obelisks'

"The Slifer Reds are the last ones. I was a Slifer back at DA. So was my friend Syrus, but he eventually worked his way up to an Obelisk. He's a really good duelist and my best friend, but I haven't seen him in a couple of years. Anyway, Slifers are considered by some to be the scum of the school. We're kinda like the nerdy kids in a normal school, the ones that half the school picks on. Sure I had friends in Ra and Obelisk, but I wasn't their equal, technically speaking. The Slifer food and dorms are definitely the worst. We're shoved into triple bunk beds and honestly, the food is like a school cafeteria's, blech. But, I'm proud to be a Slifer, it's part of who I am." Jaden fingered the edge of his jacket subconsciously.

"Is that jacket from your school days?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah," Jaden said, nodding. "I never could bring myself to get rid of it. Too many good memories, I guess."

"I understand that," Yusei said. "I feel the same about mine."

Jaden grinned. "I bet you've never saved the world in yours."

"You wanna bet?"

"Oh yeah. I didn't just attend DA. Me and my friends fought evil back during our school days."

"Oh really?"

"You bet! We battled all kinds of evil-doers, including the Shadow Riders and the Society of Light. If it wasn't stopping someone from bringing back the creatures of the Shadow Games, it was trying to keep our world in this dimension. It was a lot for a bunch of high school kids, but we did it. But I had a bunch of other experiences during my time at DA too."

"Like what?"

"Well, on the day of the exams, I was running late. That was pretty typical for me back then, I had a hard time being on time for anything. In my rush, I bumped into this guy on the street. My duel disk and cards spilled out of my bag and I ended up on my butt. I apologized and began picking all of my stuff up. Then the guy handed me a card and said 'Here. Something just tells me it belongs with you'. I barely missed seeing his face, but you'll never believe who it was!"

"I've seen a lot in my time," Yusei said. "Try me."

Jaden shrugged. "Alright then. Yugi Muto, the King of Games!" Jaden laughed as Yusei's eyes widened.

"You've actually met him?"

"I've done more than met him, Yus," Jaden said, a mischievous glint in his eye. "I've dueled him."

"Really? That must have been some experience," Yusei commented. "So who won?"

"Now that is something that I won't reveal," Jaden said, waggling his pointer finger. Then he came back to being serious and looked Yusei in the eye. "But I will say that that duel reminded me why I fell in love with dueling to begin with. It changed me and helped make me who I am today."

The two sat in silence for a while. _I'd forgotten what is was like to have fun while dueling. All of those problems we faced made me too serious. I'm still grateful to Yugi for reminiding me,_ Jaden thought.

"I see what you meant by saying your past was a wild ride," Yusei said, snapping Jaden from his thoughts.

Jaden nodded. "I told you. Now, what about you? Why'd you become a turbo-duelist? Where'd you get that tattoo? When'd you-"

"Hey, easy with the questions!" Yusei said, slamming his hand over Jaden's mouth. "I'll explain, give me a minute. But I'm going to warn you, my past is just as crazy as yours, but it won't be as pleasant."

**So, there's that. The next chapter's going to be very similar, just Yusei's past. I'm going to do a Yugi one too, but it'll be my own creation, not stuff from the series. Two more chapters then DuelCon, the convention, will begin! But until then, review please!**


	5. Important Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

**I have to say that all of my stories are going on hiatus for a while. I'm really sorry, but I'm going to be out of the country for a week and won't have access to a computer. Plus, I'll be getting ready to start school once I get back so I don't know how much time I'll have to write and update. I'm so sorry to have to do this. Please don't stop reading because of this! I love you all and am going to miss seeing all of the reviews and favs you guys give me with each update!**


	6. The Past Part II: Yusei Fudo

**Yay! A long awaited update! So, this is the second history chapter. There may be one more after this, then the actual story should start. I realize that Jaden was a little OOC in the last chapter, so I tried to fix that a little bit here. Also, there's a little hint about the plot, so keep an eye out for it! Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

The Past Part II: Yusei Fudo

"I'm going all the way back to the beginning. 18 years ago I was born into the Fudo family. We were at one point a large scale company that produced duel supplies, cards, tables, rulebooks, etcetera. Then Kaiba Corp. came in and ran our family out of business. My parents went bankrupt and were shoved into the Satellite."

"Geez, that sounds like crap," Jaden commented.

Yusei nodded. "True. Actually, at the time the Satellite wasn't terrible. For a few years it was still able to function as a regular city, but then New Domino stopped sending as many supplies and started sending more junk. Things were starting to go downhill when I was born.

"Shortly after I came around, my parents had to begin sorting through all the trash and junk that came in from the city. When I was six, they were killed in an accident down at one of the "junk farms" as we call them," Yusei trailed off. The memory of that day still haunted him.

"So what'd you do?" Jaden asked. He felt bad for the guy, losing your parents that young had to have been hard.

"Me and some of my friends who had lost their parents joined together and we all lived together, providing for each other. It's how we learned to survive. It's also how I met Jack.

"Jack has been my best friend since my parents died. We learned how to duel together, creating decks out of discarded cards. We practiced together and eventually we worked on building my first duel runner together. It-"

"Dude, you built your own runner! That's awesome!" Jaden exclaimed, his face revealing his excitement. Yusei internally sighed. _Yep, definitely an older Leo._

"It was a lot of work, but yes, I suppose it is awesome. At least it was. Jack ended up turning on me and the rest of our friends a few months later."

"What do you mean he turned on you? Come on, what he do? Steal the runner and run off with your best card? That only happens in the movies." Jaden said, grinning. His face fell when Yusei looked away and didn't respond. "Oh. Sorry man."

Yusei shrugged. "Eh, it's in the past now. Me and Jack made up and he's my best friend again. Anyway, Jack ran off and ended up becoming the turbo dueling champion, living in a penthouse here in New Domino while the rest of us were stuck in the Satellite. I found some spare parts and a few months later built my current runner. I ran test run after test run, searching for a good speed chip so that I could get out of the Satellite and find Jack, get revenge, and get my card back. The Stardust Dragon."

"You…you had the Stardust Dragon! That card is super rare!" Jaden exclaimed. Yusei nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I did. Jack gave it back later. I don't use it often, since I reorganized my deck after he took it, and I realized that winning didn't depend on a single card. My deck got me through some rough battles."

"A true duelist can win a duel without his best card," Jaden said thoughtfully. Yusei raised an eyebrow. When did he get so wise? "It was a quote in one of the classrooms at DA," he explained with a shrug.

"So I built the runner. I had gotten back from a test run when Riley, one of my friends, came to me with a brand new, up to date speed chip. I put it in and turned on the runner, ready to try it out. The moment I turned the runner on though, Sector Security showed up. Riley had stolen the chip and it had a tracker on it. Actually, Riley never stole the chip. She found it and gave it to me. It had been planted to draw me out. I had been in trouble with Sector Security quite often back then.

"I hopped on the runner and sped off hoping to draw them away, and to get out of the Satellite. You see, that night, a garbage tunnel linking the Satellite to New Domino would be emptied out for maintenance until midnight and I could slip through and get into the city. But on the way, Officer Trudge with Sector Security followed me and overrided my duel technology and forced me into a turbo-duel."

Jaden let out a low whistle. "Wow, dueling with the law. How'd that go?"

"I've done it more than once," Yusei said and Jaden's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "On this particular instance, I was afraid that Trudge would keep me in the Satellite forever. But, using my deck of "junk cards" as he called it, I managed to beat him and make it through to New Domino. From there, I headed straight for Jack.

"I found him down at the stadium. I challenged him to a turbo-duel. If I won, he had to give me my Stardust Dragon back. If I lost, I'd go back to the Satellite and never contact him again."

"So who won?" Jaden asked, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"We never knew," Yusei said with a shrug. Jaden raised an eyebrow. "During the duel, towards the end, our arms began burning and all of a sudden a large, red dragon appeared without notice. We later learned that this was the legendary Crimson Dragon and that somehow we had inherited the task of being the Signers of the Crimson Dragon."

"What's a signer? And what's the Crimson Dragon?" Jaden asked, head cocked to the side.

Yusei sighed and removed his jacket. He stuck out his right arm and Jaden leaned forward to get a better look. Yusei pointed at the red tattoo on his arm.

"Another tattoo? Geez, do you have a thing for major ink?"

Yusei shook his head, eyes serious. "This is the Sign of the Head of the Crimson Dragon. There are six of us, choosen from birth, with a few exceptions, to bear the duty of the Signers. Together we can summon the Crimson Dragon and use its power."

"What are the exceptions?"

"Orginally, me, Jack, a girl named Akiza, and another girl named Luna were the Signers along with two men named Rex and Roman Goodwin. The sign regarding the Goodwins was…complicated. Roman was the original fifth Signer and there wasn't a sixth. He later turned to the dark side and Rex assumed his role before turning himself."

"Welcome to the Dark Side, we have cookies," Jaden muttered with a grin. Yusei couldn't help but laugh.

He cleared his throat before continuing. "Anyway, when the Goodwins became Dark Signers, the Head Sign came to me and my original mark, the Tail, was passed on to my friend Crow. Luna's twin brother, Leo, was given a new, sixth mark, the Heart. We each have a specific dragon card or monster, whichever way you want to think about it, that is bound to us and protects us in battle."

"What's a Dark Signer?"

"Hang on I'll get there. Actually I'm getting ahead of myself. I didn't know about all of this Signer stuff until after the Fortune Cup, which was after I was in the Facility."

Jaden perked up. "Hey, I remember watching the Fortune Cup! But, that was two years ago so I don't remember too much about it." He laughed uncertainly and scratched his head.

"It was Rex Goodwin's way of uniting the Signers," Yusei said shrugging.

"Wait, what's the Facility? Does it have something to do with that mark on your face?"

Yusei nodded. "The Facility is basically a high security prison. After the first battle with Jack when the Crimson Dragon appeared, Trudge found me. He arrested me for escaping the Satellite, confiscated my runner, and locked me up. Then they put this on me." He pointed at the mark. "It's a mark that identifies people in or who have been in the Facility. It also serves as a tracking device for those still in prison. I wish I could get rid of it."

"I think it's cool," Jaden said smiling. "Ya know, kinda gives you a rebellious feel."

"I never thought about it that way," Yusei said.

"I see things differently than other people," Jaden said shrugging. "I've always been that way. A lot of what I said about DA and Slifer, I never really believed. I always thought that being a Slifer was pretty nifty and that we were no different from the Obelisks, just not a lot of other people saw it that way."

"That's a good outlook," Yusei said with a smile. "I wish I had been able to think like that before."

Jaden smiled. "Thanks Yus."

"No problem. Well, back to the story. So, obviously, I got out, or rather escaped, from the Facility. I competed in the Fortune Cup to protect my friends, found out I was a Signer, and defeated Jack, becoming the new turbo-dueling champion. I still hold that title."

"Niice," Jaden said, drawing the word out.

"Thank you. So, you wanted to know about the Dark Signers?" Jaden nodded. "The Dark Signers are basically our enemies. They are aligned with the Earthbound Immortals, creatures sealed within the Nazca lines. We've been fighting them for two years. We haven't heard from them in a while, which worries me."

"Dang," Jaden said. "When do you think they'll come after you guys again?"

Yusei looked out the window at the Satellite. "I don't know. I really don't."

**This wasn't as long as I thought it was when I wrote it...oh well, it's an update right? I created Yusei's childhood, so if it's wrong don't hate me! Let me know what you think in a review please!**


	7. The Past Part III: Yugi and Yami Muto

**Ok, so this is the last "history" chapter in the story. It's a bit different since no one's really being introduced to anybody. This is more of a filler for between the end of the original YuGiOh and the story. Anyway, on with the show!  
><strong>

The Past Part III: Yugi and Yami Muto

The roar of the runners inside of the stadium was loud, the sound of the engines making Yugi's ears ring. He glanced over at Joey and Tristan, who were leaning over the edge of the railing, cheering for their pick for the duel.

"Dude! That Red Dragon Archfiend is so gonna kick that Black-Wing's can!" Joey yelled, eyes bright.

"No way! This guy's Black-Winged Dragon is tough! Plus he still has two facedowns!" Tristan shouted.

Yugi sighed as the two argued. Even as a pro dueler, Joey still enjoyed acting like a fan at times. And Tristan still enjoyed arguing about strategies. They were all 29 years old and still had some growing up to do. He shook his head and turned back to face the duel.

He felt someone nudge his arm a few minutes later. He looked over to see Yami standing next to him with a bag of popcorn. "Want some?" the ancient Egyptian pharaoh asked. Yugi chuckled and nodded, taking a handful of the salty snack.

"I can't believe how well you've adjusted to living here," Yugi said. He popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth and looked at his red-eyed twin.

Yami shrugged. "It helped being close to you all through the Millennium Puzzle for two years. And besides, the afterlife wasn't all I thought it would be. That's why I came back; nothing was the same without you all around anymore. I missed you too much."

"Yeah, we missed you too," Yugi agreed. "You can't imagine how it felt to see you again when you walked into my place seven years ago."

"You wanna bet? You don't know how good it felt to actually see your faces again after six years."

"I know what you mean," Yugi said. Absentmindedly, he began twirling the gold band on his left hand. Yami didn't miss the movement.

"You miss her, don't you?"

Yugi looked up, his face curious. Yami nodded down at the ring. Yugi glanced down and placed his hands in his pockets once he realized what he had been doing. "Yeah. More than you know."

"She's flying in tomorrow, right?"

Yugi nodded and pursed his lips. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the time before putting it back. He sighed and leaned against the rail again.

"Yugi," Yami said. Yugi looked up, his violet eyes meeting Yami's red ones. "Quit worrying. I'm sure everything's fine."

"I'm not really as worried as I am expectant," he said. "She's supposed to call me before the opener tonight and tell me what she heard."

"And I'm sure she will," Yami said with a smile. He sighed. "I can't believe that you proposed to Téa just before I got back. I'm glad I didn't miss the wedding though."

"Yeah, me too." Yugi grinned at Yami.

"How long did you two date before that, anyway? I did miss six years, you know."

"Hm, I believe our first date was right after school got out for the summer between our sophomore and junior years," Yugi said thoughtfully. He could actually remember every detail from that first date, and from several others.

Yami let out a low whistle. "Wow. That's quite a long time to be together before tying the knot."

Yugi laughed. "People don't get married at 16 anymore, Yami. This is modern times, not ancient Egypt."

Yami grinned sheepishly. "Very true. I sometimes forget that."

The two twins chuckled quietly. They paused for a minute and listened to Joey and Tristan's cheering. Apparently the Red Dragon Archfiend had destroyed the Black-Winged Dragon and Joey was ecstatic. Yami and Yugi glanced down at the duel to see the duelist on the black runner play Monster Reborn and bring back his dragon, then equip it with a spell card to give it an extra 1000 attack points. Joey groaned and Tristan began cheering again.

"Those two need a life outside of dueling," Yami said.

"You know how they are," Yugi replied. Yami just nodded.

"Hey, why didn't Téa come in with us yesterday or today anyway?" Yami asked, suddenly curious.

"Doctor's appointment," Yugi said with a shrug and looking away.

"Oh," Yami said. He turned back to the duel before something hit him. "Wait a minute; does this appointment have anything to do with why she's supposed to call you?"

"Possibly," Yugi said. He still didn't look back at Yami.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Joey suddenly erupted into cheers, but neither twin gave him a more than a glance. Yami glanced back down at the field momentarily to see that the duelist with the black bike had lost the duel. He turned back to Yugi, determined to get an answer out of him.

"Guys, did you see that?" Joey shouted, grinning. "That was an amazing move! Huh? Yo, Yug, what's up?"

Yugi looked up at Tristan and Joey, who were both staring at him quizzically. "I said it's nothing," he muttered and stared out over the now empty duel track. _Téa. Another reason I shouldn't have agreed to do this. Granted, we had no idea six months ago, but still. Because of this thing, she's back home waiting to hear the results of that test and—_Yugi immediately cut his thoughts off when he remembered that Yami was standing next to him, able to hear every word just as clearly as if he had spoken them out loud.

He glanced over at his twin, hoping that he hadn't been paying attention. The Pharaoh's wide eyes destroyed his hopes. Yugi mentally groaned and laid his head down on his arms.

"Ok, now you need to tell me," Yami said. Yugi shook his head without lifting it up. "Yes, you do, if anything to ease my thoughts. You're basically my brother, which makes her my sister-in-law, so you need to spill the beans. Now."

"What's up with Téa?" Tristan asked.

"Can't you guys wait till tomorrow when she's here?" Yugi asked, finally lifting his head

"NO!" the other three men yelled, making the blonde jump.

"Alright, alright!" Yugi cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "If she gets mad about me telling you guys, though, I'm blaming you for eavesdropping." He pointed at Yami with a glare.

"Fine, just get on with it," the red-eyed man said, his expression never changing.

Yugi nodded and sighed. "Téa's pregnant."

The other's jaws hit the ground. Everything was silent for a moment and then they started whooping and hollering. Yugi was basically tackled as the three launched themselves at him and pulled him into a group hug.

"Guys! I can't breathe!" Yugi shouted. They all released him and gave him room to breathe.

"Congratulations, man!" Joey said, clapping Yugi on the back with enough force to make him stagger forward slightly.

"Thanks, Joey!" Yugi said, grinning.

"How long have you two known?" Tristan asked.

"Um, well I think she started getting suspicious a month and a half ago," Yugi said, scratching his chin. "She told me a month ago after taking one of those in-home test things, but she still wanted a blood test to be 100 percent sure. She had that two weeks ago and the results were supposed to be in today. That's why she didn't come with us; she couldn't get results before now, so the doctor scheduled her for an appointment and an ultrasound today. She wanted me to be there, but the test results weren't available until today." Yugi sighed. He had really wanted to be there with her. _Stupid convention…_

"How come I never figured this out?" Yami asked. "I'm with you two constantly."

"We were really quiet about it," Yugi replied. "We didn't really want anyone to know until she got the results of the blood test back. So we never talked about it when you were in the room and I controlled my thoughts around you."

"Sneak," Yami grumbled, but still smiling. Yugi laughed along with Joey and Tristan.

Suddenly, Joey's watch started beeping. The other three glanced at him. "Huh? Oh!" He glanced down at the beeping thing on his wrist, pushing a button on its side to silence it. He glanced at the time and his eyes widened.

"What is it, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Um, we need to head back, it's five," he said looking up. Yugi, Yami, and Tristan's eyes all widened.

"Yeah, I guess we do," Yami said.

"That duel took longer than I thought it would," Tristan said as the four walked out of the stadium and headed back to the Con-Center.

**Yes, I did include some peachshipping (I think that's the YugiXTea shipping, but I might be wrong), I couldn't resist! So let me know what you think! Just hit that little button at the bottom of the screen!**


End file.
